


Superwoman & The Shooting Star

by AXEe



Series: Superwoman 'verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (1940)
Genre: Alex as Lois Lane, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra as Clark Kent/Superman, F/F, Hank/J'onn as Perry White, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It is coming...





	Superwoman & The Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polybi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/gifts), [ReadingIsEverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/gifts).



> I'm placing all the blame you two for planting the idea in my head for continuing this. And so should everyone else :=). Seriously, though, welcome to another installment of my General Danvers/Fleischer cartoons fusion AU. This one is partly based on and inspired by the short "The Magnetic Telescope", and, although not a direct sequel to "Superwoman vs. the Mechanical Monster" (which you don't have to read to enjoy this one), all you really need to know is that 'Astrid Starr' is of course, really Astra who is 'Superwoman', Alex knows this, and they're dating.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :=)

******

Faster than a speeding bullet...more powerful than a locomotive...able to leap tall buildings in a single bound...this strange visitor from the planet Krypton...the Woman of Steel...Superwoman. Empowered with incredible strength, Superwoman--disguised as 'Astrid Starr', mild-mannered reporter for a major metropolitan newspaper--fights a never ending battle for truth and justice!

******

The rounded dome slowly opened, the moonlight filtering in. A lone scientist adjusted various controls and dials, as a large U-shaped structure rose up, aiming at the night sky

"Almost there," the scientist muttered as the strange machine suddenly hummed to life. Turning to look, he watched as a shooting star streaked by before suddenly radically changing course, heading for the strange object, as if pulled there by some unseen force

"I've done it!" the scientist cried triumphantly "I've done it!"

******

"Danvers! Starr! Get in here!"

Astrid Starr and Alex Danvers both flinched at the bellow from the editor-in-chief

"What'd we do now?" Alex wondered

"Search me" Astra shrugged as they both got up and walked into Hank Hensahw's office. It would surprise many to learn that the National City Tribune's editor and chief was a man of color, but Hank had quickly disproven the naysayers and established the Tribune as the premiere newspaper in the city, if not the state

"Yeah, chief?" Alex asked

"Don't call me 'chief'," Hank scowled "some scientist is a holding a press conference at the Mount Pride Observatory tonight," he explained "says he has some new device that could change the world. I want you both on it," he ordered. He stared at them as they continued to stand there "what are you waiting for? Go!"

"Right chief" Alex nodded

"Don't call me 'chief'!" Hank called out after them...

******

The Mount Pride Observatory was crowded as Alex pulled her car into the parking lot

"I still say you drive too fast" Astra grumbled as she got out

"You can fly!" Alex objected

"That doesn't make me immune to carsickness" Astra countered as the scientist in question began to deliver a speech that boiled down to humanity finally being able to command the heavens

"Nice speech" Alex drawled

"Very," Astra nodded, absently-mindedly adjusting her glasses "not egocentric at all"

The dome opened, a large U-shaped object emerging. As the crowd looked on, a deep, resonating hum filled the air, a bright point of light suddenly appearing in the night sky, gradually getting closer and closer

"What is that? A comet?" Alex wondered

"Meteorite," Astra corrected. She chuckled "its a stellar magnet" she realized

"A what?"

"We have them on Krypton, basically it works like a giant magnet to pull celestial objects like comets or meteorites closer to your planet"

"Why would you want to?"

"Mining," Astra explained "many meteors or asteroids have ten times the mineral resources that planets do"

"Huh," Alex looked back at the dome with its strange device "think he knows that?"

"I doubt it," Astra shook her head "he probably just sees--" she broke off at a loud a crash, the bright point of light suddenly fracturing into dozens of smaller points of light, each streaking down to strike at various points in city in a series of thunderous explosions

"Looks like a job for Superwoman," Alex exclaimed. She looked over at Astrid "go. I got this"

Astrid nodded "Be careful"

"Likewise"

Smirking, Astrid took off at a sprint, her form blurring as her clothes were rapidly discarded to reveal the silver and black of Superwoman's costume. Taking to the air with a whoosh, she took off for the first fire...

******

The first meteorite had hit near the outskirts of the city, avoiding killing anyone, but it had started a wildfire. Hovering overhead, Astra assessed the damage, then, taking a deep breath, exhaled, the icy gust of air produced by her lungs quickly extinguished the flames. Satisfied, she took off for the second fire...

******

"It will work! I tell you it will!" the scientist insisted

"Look, bub, you nearly killed a lot people out there," a police officer argued "next time you could kill someone"

"Science demands sacrifice" the scientist sneered. Giving the policeman a hard shove, he quickly ducked back inside the dome, shutting the door

"You all right?" Alex asked as she steadied the cop

"Yeah," he turned and pounded on the door "Professor Lord, open this door!" he demanded, he tried the knob "locked" he hissed as the lights suddenly flickered

"Oh no" Alex groaned as a familiar hum filled the air...

******

Astra looked up as she help a family out of their overturned car. A faint humming sound reaching her ears as a larger, brighter, point of light suddenly filled the sky, getting closer by the second

"Damn" she muttered. Making sure the family was OK, she took to the skies once more...

******

"Hey, Mack! Get me a crowbar!" the cop called as Alex helped him pry the door to the generator open. The entire building was already shaking

"Got it!" another cop came over, holding a crowbar. The first cop quickly used it to yank several wires loose from the generator, the humming sound stopping instantly, but the shaking wasn't stopping, in fact, it was getting stronger

"We're too late," Alex realized "out! Get out! Now!" she ordered as she ushered the two cops out of the door, the ceiling caving in above her. There was a whoosh and a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, a black and silver clad figure easily deflecting the falling debris with their own body

"Are you all right?" Astra asked

"Swell," Alex coughed as the dust swirled around the air "we need to reverse this thing" she exclaimed

Astra looked up and saw the ruined generator "I've got it," she exclaimed. She turned as easily forced the door to the dome open "set every switch on reverse" she ordered

"What about Lord?" Alex wondered

Astra shook her head "He's dead"

Alex nodded "Got it," getting up she sprinted over the fallen debris and into the dome. Finding the controls, she set every switch she could see in reverse "OK!" she called out as she ran back to check up on Astra.

Nodding, Astra yanked the severed wires loose and manually turning the generator's magnet got it started again, then, holding one wire in each hand, she used herself to complete the circuit.

Alex cringed at the sight. It didn't look painful, but it did look...uncomfortable

"Alex! Now!" Astra called out. Sprinting back into the dome, Alex threw the switch forward. The humming sound filled the air again and the large ball of fiery light began to recede, the shaking gradually stopping as the ball became fainter and fainter, before finally vanishing

"Wizard" Alex grinned as Astra came up behind her, arms gently wrapping around her waist

"Up we go" she gently lifted up, soaring out of the dome carrying Alex with her as they gently climbed far above the city

"You just...saved the world didn't you?" Alex realized

Astra nodded "Very possibly," she acknowledged "and I couldn't have done it without you" she reminded the younger woman

"No you couldn't" Alex agreed as she leaned in for a gentle kiss...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I know, black man as a newspaper editor in the 1940s, unlikely if not downright impossible. Hey, come on, its fanfiction :=). Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
